Lonesome Valentine
by Celestial Star
Summary: Gah.. I don't know what genere to put this in, nor what I should rate it! Oh well.. This is a story about Sakura and Syaoran, and please don't sue me for this! It was late at night when I wrote this!


AN: Ok.. I don't know if this could be an _actual_ fan fic for CCS, but I'm trying... this is one of my "spur of the moment" type thingies, where I get the idea while I'm walking home, and decide to act on it. I think (_I haven't really started the fic itself,_) that it may clear up some of the things from With Out You Beside Me (_such as-  
Syaoran moving back to Hong Kong  
Syaoran's new found power of getting into people's minds  
Sakura's first 'visions' from the nightmare.. oh wait.. I'm not supposed to tell you that.. ^_^6  
Why Syaoran decided to move back  
Why Sakura thinks those love stories that she reads in the library are corny  
Where everyone gets their watches..._) This should be really fun.. anyways, I tried to base this on real life 'cause I know someone that goes through this everyday of their life... So, w/o further adieu, I present to you for your reading enjoyment, the Disclaimers!  
  
(_sorri.. I'm kinda hyper today.. Oh well.._)  
I do not own CCS.  
I do not own Fanfiction.net.  
I do not own the computer in front of me.  
I _do_ own Cherry Petals, an upcoming website.  
I_ do_ own this plot line.  
  
Now for what you really came for,  


~**~  


  


Lonesome Valentine  


____________________  
_Sakura's P.O.V._  
____________________  
'It's lunch time, and I have nothing to do. It is gonna be spring break when the bells chime today, and I can't wait!' I remember thinking one spring day, also to be known to be the longest school day of the year. Ok, so the last day is the longest, but who's counting? All I know is that people think that it is the longest day until we hit the very last day of school.  
  
Ok, so here I am, sitting here amongst my friends, when I have this sudden urge to stand up and dance, so I stand up but think better of the dancing part and just look towards the cherry tree that I always sit/stand under while I'm eating lunch. The gang isn't complete, so it's just me, Tomoyo, Melin, and Syaoran. Man, even now that name brings back the shivers down my spine that I had tried to hide whenever someone said his name or when I thought about it. But that was almost a year ago, and why I even told you about that, I'll never know.  
  
It's almost St. Valentine's Day, a day in which I used to love, but now I despise. V-Day, as I have come to call it, is a day for couples that are really happy to be with each other, not for loners like me. Sure, Tomoyo will always say that I'm not a loner, but I feel that way. Oh well.  
  
Now I remember why I was talking about the beginning of spring break. It was when I found out. See, Syaoran was sitting beside me, and I guess that made me feel like I'd had about fifteen lime pixi stix too many and a can of Mt. Dew to wash it all down. (_AN: Believe me, you don't want to know how that is.. trust me.. that is where the inside joke of the pixi stix comes from.._)  
  
So we're sitting next to each other, him being his usual calm and collected self, and me being overly hyper but trying to hide it, and then I stand up. Now tell me that makes me sound pathetic. Anyways, I notice something about him. He looks up at me, and his eyes seem like he's about to cry. Now, I've never seen him cry, and I don't think that I want too. But it was rather odd, I mean, he was looking at me and I started to have this weird feeling run through me, and then it was gone. Gone. That's how I feel right now, gone, mixed with love, hate, lost, and loneliness.  
  
Back to the story at hand. The others were talking about something like a dance, I think a spring formal, but I'm not sure, and then Syaoran stands up beside me. Tomoyo didn't think nothing of it, but Melin did. She looked at Syaoran with this knowing glance, and to me it looked as if she was nodding her head. Don't ask me why, it just seems like that.  
  
All I remember after that is in short bursts, like someone had blown up a balloon and put confetti in it, then popped it, each piece flying in it's own little direction. Man, I wish I was as free as that, but that's not the point. I know that I suddenly felt Syaoran's hand in mine, and something that felt like paper in between our fingers, then a flash, and his eyes. He turned away and walked off. Strange. I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he let go of my hand.  
  
I miss that, I mean, his hand holding mine, not the tears.  
  
I remember sitting down and reading the note, it saying, no, requesting me to come to the 53rd street bridge tonight at 7:00. I showed up, in my blades, and we started talking. This is something that I remember clearly, well, almost:  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" I said to his back.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I need to tell you something..." He trailed off. We stood in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything," I said.  
  
"Yea, I know. My mom wrote me from Hong Kong. I'm leaving to go home tomorrow." I gasped. I mean, how could I not? The one time I found someone that I really cared for and it wasn't a stupid little school girl crush, and it had to be taken away.  
  
"I'm sure she has good reason," I choked out holding back tears.  
  
"There's more," He said turning around.. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll come back."  
  
I skated up to him. "I wish you the best of luck, Syaoran." I couldn't help what I did next.  
  
I reached up and kissed him.  
  
Oh, it was like heaven. I mean, I know what they say about your first kiss with someone you care for deeply is supposed to be like, but this was, wow. I couldn't even believe it. "I'll be waiting for you," was all I could choke out. I gave him one final hug goodbye, and he ran off.  
  
Funny, he never said 'goodbye.'  
  
After that is pretty much stuff like me crying and trying to punch a hole in my wall in my room, or crying on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
That's been almost a year ago.  
  
Now it's near midnight. I only have one more hour to go until I have to face the day, yet another day of loneliness, and my first real V-Day alone.  
  
Oh well. Roses or not, candy or none, you're in my heart. Am I in yours?  
  
____________________  
_Syaoran's P.O.V.  
_____________________  
I must be some lovesick fool. It's been almost a year. My lips still tingle from your kiss you gave to me, and I can still feel the warmth of your hand. I dunno, I guess I shouldn't have left and faced the wrath of my mother, but what does she know about me and my love for you?  
  
It seems like I have only eight years to get back to you, because then I'll be out of high school, but I don't know if I can wait that long. Melin seems to think that my education is more important now then her getting married to me. Hey, if that means I can hold off on that for a little bit longer, then that's fine with me, so long as I get to see you again.  
  
I run out to the corner store and look at their last-minute Valentine's Day gifts. Man how I wish I could get you something and then give it to you face to face. Hey, that gives me an idea.  
  
"Young man, can I help you?" the clerk behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yea, what's your policy on deliveries?" I ask.  
  
"Depends on when you want it to be received by," he replied.  
  
"Is tomorrow too early?"  
  
"Not at all, if you don't mind a little extra fee."  
  
"No, I don't." And so I set off on my order, which consisted of a watch, a bear, balloons, and a half a dozen roses, with them being red with one pink. Attaching a note and giving the clerk specific directions, I set off for home.  
  
____________________  
_Sakura's P.O.V._  
____________________  
  
Alright, whoever thought up of this little day will receive the wrath of Sakura Kinomoto. Just kidding! So far, this day hasn't been too bad. I haven't seen that much of a lovey-dovey type thing going on, but I think it was because everyone didn't want me to feel bad about the so-called 'Syaoran thing' that they've been talking about. It's last period now, and then I'll be home free for the day!  
  
"Will Sakura Kinomoto please report to the office." Oh wow. The magic voices are talking again, and they have called me. Oh great, now in what way they will torture me about today. I stand up and head to the door, wondering what I've done this time.  
  
I am stuck on thinking about this when I open the door to see at least five balloons tied to a bear holding 6 roses and a note. I walk up to the receptionist desk and ask, "You called me?"  
  
"Yes I did. This interesting package was delivered today, and it was addressed to you." I look at the whole shebang, and nearly faint. Ok, so whoever sent me this must have gone through a lot of trouble to get it planned perfectly. The receptionist (who you may call the secretary) handed me the bear and the roses with the balloons trailing behind. I reach out and take the bear, and upon looking at it in depth notice that it has a watch strapped around its right wrist.  
  
'Man, I wonder who could have done this for me,' I think as I walk out to get back to my class. Ok, so we weren't doing anything at the moment, but I wanted to show it to Tomoyo.  
  
Upon reaching the door and somehow managing to wrestle the balloons inside, I heard the whole class fall silent.   
  
"Pyro Spyro!" Tomoyo said. Ok, who was this girl and where in the world did she get 'pyro spyro' from? "Who sent you that?"  
  
"That's the thing, Tomoyo, I don't know," I reply as I sit down and take out the note.  
  
_'Sakura,  
I don't know if you believe who sent you this, so I best say  
that I'm not gonna tell you. But remember that I love you,  
and that you'll get at least a single pink rose on St. V-Day.  
Until we meet again!'  
  
_Aw man, I wanted to scream. Who would go through all this trouble, and then not tell me who they are? I take the watch off and put it on, admiring it. I know that I'll never take it off, well, except for when I take my shower. Maybe this isn't going to be a lonesome St. Valentine's Day after all.  


~**~  


I know that this may seem like a really stupid fic, but like I said, I know someone that goes through this every single day, well, except for the gift part. Just to let you know, I spent only two hours on this, but that's a record for me! I actually sat down and finished it in one shot! Sorry that I didn't clear up some of the things in the begenning. As of now, there isn't a sequel to this, and I don't know if it'll stay that way. So, whatever you think I should do, please r+r! Anyways, I'm signing off. C~Ya!  
  
~**_C_**elestial **_S_**tar  
  
I wrote this last night at around 10:00, and went to school the next day only to come up with a plot to a sequel to this. YaY! I'll type it up as soon as I can, and I'm so sorri that I didn't post it last night.. Wish I did.. Well, I'm signing off, again!_  
_


End file.
